Come Crawling Back
by Forever in Your Heart
Summary: “No, Draco. Maybe once I would have but I’m done! Done with being your lap dog! I’m done worshipping the ground you walk on! Done! I’m not going to be treated like crap by you any longer!” Anti Draco/Pansy


**A.N. Okay so I wrote this a really long time ago. (So if it sucks that's my excuse) And I decided to post it because I haven't posted anything for Harry potter in like forever and well actually I haven't posted anything in like forever. So to make it seem like I'm actually doing something, here is a new story just for you.**

It was a dark night. Not a single star shone in the velvety black sky. The air was cold and each breath let out a puff of what looked like smoke. Not a single person was outside, except for one man.

He was tall and thin, with hair that seemed to glow in the darkness. He was no ordinary man, he was Draco Malfoy.

Everyone in the wizarding world had heard of him. Of his wealth and power and of his engagement to Astoria Greengrass.

Astoria was beautiful just like the rest of her family and a pure-blood. She was younger than him but only by two years. She was everything he was supposed to want but for some reason she just wasn't. He didn't quite understand it. Maybe it was the way she refused to believe anything but what she wanted to, maybe it was the fact that she was like every other girl he had ever met, maybe it was the way she forced herself in to the spotlight and shoved him out of it or maybe it was how she forbid him to talk to or about certain people or things. Or maybe it was because he really wanted someone else.

Life with Astoria was so boring, so bland. The same routine every day. He was forced to cater to her every whim or be faced with one of her temper tantrums. It was not the life he wanted. And a Malfoy always got what he wanted.

He stopped outside the apartment building. What he wanted lived inside. He hadn't seen or spoken to her in years. Not since Hogwarts. He had heard of her from Daphne and Blaise who still talked to her. Astoria didn't like to talk or hear of her but Daphne always carried on anyway. The two never did seem to get on. He had always found their disagreements a nuisance but now he was extremely glad Daphne seemed to take every opportunity to annoy her sister.

Daphne had mentioned her address once. He prayed she hadn't moved. He could have apparated but figured it would be better to arrive this way. It would be more dramatic to stride through her doorway. And knowing her it would end up looking like a scene from one of those silly romance stories she used to always read.

When he reached her front door he knocked. She was there within seconds as she always had been when he summoned. He smirked as the door opened. She stood dressed in muggle clothing looking more beautiful than she ever had. She looked shocked to see him but regained her composure quickly.

"What are you doing here?" He didn't answer; instead he brushed past her into the apartment. She shut the door then turned to him with her hands on her hips.

"'I asked you a question."

"I know. I just didn't feel like answering it. But I will answer it know. I've come to offer you something."

"Oh? And what would that be?"

"My life with Astoria is not what I want, so I've come to tell you that I've decided I'd rather have you." He expected her to agree in a second but instead her eyes narrowed.

"Well what do you say?" He smirked his trademark smirk again. But what she said changed it into a scowl.

"Get out." Her voice was cold like ice. He made no move to leave but glared at her.

"What did you say?" His voice was also like ice.

"You heard me. Get out." He couldn't believe this. She let out a mirthless laugh.

"Did you really think I would come crawling back to you?! That I would jump at the chance to be the girl you didn't care about but wouldn't let have any other life!?" He tried to protest but she ploughed on.

"No, Draco. Maybe once I would have but I'm done! Done with being your lap dog! I'm done worshipping the ground you walk on! Done! I'm not going to be treated like crap by you any longer!" She was shaking, her entire body and she was crying. The tears were flowing quickly down her cheeks, dripping onto the carpet. Her eyes were swimming with the ones yet to be shed. You could hear it in her voice, the tears but her voice was also choked with something else, anger. Her voice was rising and the fury was becoming more pronounced as she shouted at him. Her fists were clenched and she looked like she would like nothing more than to hit him.

"You treated me like I was worthless, stupid and like I had been born simply to cater to you! You broke my heart into thousands of pieces every single day! I never meant anything to you! When you were done with me you just cast me aside and ran into Astoria's waiting arms! I loved you! But you never loved me back. I hate you Draco. I hate you more than anyone else in the entire world." The last words were not shouted but said with a cold finality that almost sent shivers down his spine.

He strode towards her and stared down at her furious and tear stained face. He opened his mouth to speak but she interrupted him once again.

"Go home to your perfect little Astoria! I'm sure she's worried about her precious Draco! Daphne said you might come! I didn't believe her because I never thought you were that stupid!" That was the final straw.

He grabbed her by the arms and shook her as hard as he could. He threw her on the ground. And then strode out the door. He heard it slam. He wasn't going to take this abuse from anyone, especially not Pansy Parkinson.

**A.N. I've read a lot of stories about Pansy being some weakling who was devoted to Draco no matter how cruel he was to her and I wanted to try something different.**


End file.
